


Chapter One: Los Angeles

by Manimal_Puckurt_Fan



Series: Journey (Series) Part I [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Kurt Hummel, Child Actor Kurt Hummel, F/F, F/M, Jock Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel-Centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Stereotypical Kurt Hummel, POV Multiple, Will Schuester-centric, child actor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manimal_Puckurt_Fan/pseuds/Manimal_Puckurt_Fan





	Chapter One: Los Angeles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleefulmusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/gifts), [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts), [Red_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Demon/gifts).



I was reclined, denim clad legs comfortably set apart, t-shirt practically busting off my toned chest, and white leather jacket with blue stripes providing a stark contrast to the black clad men next to me.

My dad is sending me to Los Angeles cause I auditions for this new show about being a famous artist in school _._ Right now I'm waiting for to meet a few of my co-stars. Matthew Morrison plays the History teacher, Colton Haynes as my 17 year-old foster-brother and Cooper Anderson as my coach and oldest foster-brother. Uncle Andy says I can stay him, Aunt Millie and Oliver. Uncle Aaron say he'll try to visit me when on an case in Los Angeles, but someone suggest that the kids lives together

 


End file.
